Fear
by HellKat
Summary: Kurama almost dies on a mission..and it's hiei's fult. Now Hiei is facing some serious acusations....but when a terible acident almost claims one of their lives a greater threat is reveled
1. faults

I Do Not Own YYH. The Plot Is Mine, well it's my Muse's, but NE way…

Fear

Ch1: Faults

~~~~~~~~~~~

          As the sun sank beneath the tree-lined horizon, a fire demon walked alone on the forest's edge.

 He didn't care where he went, as long as it was away, far away, from them. They said they were his 

friends, but he didn't need friends.

          Hiei winces as he thought about what would happen when he returned, "No! I don't have to go back!"

          "Yes you do" Koenma appeared behind him. 

          "Koenma." Hiei Growled.

          "Remember, your still on probation." Koenma threatened in his teenage form.

          "Hn," Was the only response before Hiei started back to the city.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

~At Kurama's

          "Where is he!?!?" Yuuske paced the living room floor.

          "Well, if Kuwabara hadn't been so rude he wouldn't have left!" Keiko through Kuwabara a scowl.

          A door down the hall slid open and Yukina came out.

          "How is he?" Boton asked eagerly.

          "Better," Yukina sighed and laid down on the couch, exhausted from healing Kurama.

          "Can I see him?" Boton inquired

          "No Boton. Not now. He needs his rest.

          "oh, alright." Boton went back to her spot on the floor.

          "Hey Boton, there's a chair open, you don't need to set on the floor." Yuuske teased.

          "That's 'K, I'm closer to Kurama here.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~_**

~An hour later

          The door to Kurama's apartment slowly opened and Koenma walked in. "Oh hey Koenma" Yuuske

 yawned, he'd been up since four A.M. Koenma walked over to Yukina.

          "How is he?"

          "He's do-" she was cut off by the door being closed.

          "Hiei!" Boton exclaimed.

          "Where have you been?"

          Suddenly everyone's cheerfulness of Hiei's return disappeared as they remembered what he had done.

          "It's all your fault! Did you hear me you little shrimp?!? It's your _FUCKING _fault"Kuabara 

didn't hold back any of his rage.

          "Now be nice," Boton chimed, "I'm sure Hiei has a wonderful explanation as to why he

 left Kurama to deal with that thing alone.!.!.!" She was almost in tears as she remembered Kurama's

 torn body after the battle.

          "Hn" Was all he said and went to a back corner where no one was, laid down and went to sleep. 

~~~

Well that's the end of the first chapter R&R plz

                                                                   ~Che'


	2. A new perspective on old problems

Fear ch. 2  
  
Okay I didn't really expect anyone to like that story! Whelp as I was asked many times: Yes there will be flashbacks! I'm not sure about the pairings though, let me know k? NE way here's chapter two!  
Chapter 2- A new perspective is formed  
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes. He got to his feet and looked at the seen around him. Finding no one he walked into the kitchen, the light flooded in from the open window, creating a feeling of pureness. A pureness that extinguished as Hiei made his way through the kitchen. He grabbed a pop -tart and attempted to use the toaster. "Stupid thing" He settled for it cold. 'I wonder where everyone is' Just then a loud crash came from Kurama's room, "what the-" Hiei ran down the hall to Kurama's room. He opened the door to find Boton, Yukina and Kuwabara were also there. "I herd a crash wh-" Hiei was cut off by Boton telling him to be quiet. She whispered. "Kurama startled Kuwabara and he dropped Kurama's food tray." Hiei glanced over to Kuwabara, who was picking up the food he'd dropped. Kurama was sitting up on the bed, emerald eyes shining in anguish, laughing at carrot top's clumsiness. "Hn. Then I'll go." Hiei turned to go. "NO-YOU-WONT-!" Boton now had every one, who had not noticed Hiei, looking towards them. The fire demon turned back to the door, only to find Boton blocking his way. "Let him go Boton." Kurama's voice startled Hiei. He doesn't want me here? "But-" "You heard the man. Let the shrimp leave!" Kuwabara looked ready to kill. "Hn. Bakka Nigien." Hiei left. Boton walked over to Kurama, "sorry, I figured you'd want to speak with him." Kurama, with out any expression in his voice, said, "I'm not going to force him to do anything he doesn't want to." Outside Hiei listened to their conversation, Dose he really believe that? Well I can't blame him. After yesterday I don't think there's any thing left to call friendship. Kuso! He walked out of the apartment and eventually found himself at the park, jumped into a tree and was asleep in minutes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hiei" Hiei opened his eyes and peered down the tree. No one was there. "Hiei!" The fire demon looked to his left to find Boton floating on her oar. "Boton."He growled. "Look, I don't want to be any more than you want me here...Koenma is at Kurama's and requests your presence." After delivering her message she flew off towards Kurama's. Great, Hiei thought and sluggishly made his way to the apartment. ~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hiei, Kuwabara left, Yuuske has calmed down and Boton is properly restrained-" Koenma pointed to the chair Boton was tied to "- and hopefully Kurama will be able to join us. Hiei sat in an overly stuffed chair (A/N doesn't that give you a funny picture in your mind?) across from Koenma, Boton to his right and Yuuske on the sofa to his left. "Look, just hurry up and get it over with. I ca-" "SHUT-UP HIEI! CAN'T YOU- KURAMA!" "Hello," Came the slightly weak reply. Yukina was behind him and helped him towards the couch. "Now I need every detail of the mission." For a minute that seemed like hours no one spoke. Yuuske broke the silence first, "Well you sent the four of us on that mission. When we arrived at the castle there were a lot of evil minion dudes....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash- back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There's too many off them!" Kuwabara slashed his Ki sword, "And they keep come'n!" "Yah-I kinda know that!" Yuuske's spirit gun wiped out a mass of badies, which were replaced very quickly. "Hey! Hiei! Kurama! You two are the fastest, Kuwabara and I will clear a path- just get through that door!" Yuuske released another spirit gun and the two demons ran inside. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flash- back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
"That's all I know. When Kuwabara and I got inside Kurama was fighting that thing alone, no Hiei." Koenma nodded and turned to Hiei, "Hiei. Exactly what happened?" "I thought every one made their conclusions. I doubt any thing I say will change any one's mind." "Maybe if you hadn't ran off they wouldn't be blaming you!" "Boton- please." Kurama pleaded for her to stop." I'm as much too blame if-" "Look! Put blames on your own time." Koenma turned to Kurama and Yuuske," the attacks started again, so I need you to describe the demon you fought. "So, you think the Demon I fought wasn't the one we were after?" "Right" "k'. When Hiei and I got to the throne room....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash- back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where the Hell is he?" "Hiei-" Kurama pointed to the wall on their left. "What?" Hiei eyed the wall, "It's a wall" "Look closer" Hiei studies the wall. It appeared to move, like it was made of jelliton(sp?).Hiei un sheathed his sword and made o cautious approach to the wall. "Hiei-don't touch it!" Kurama had just realized what it was, but the warning came too late. Hiei poked his sword through the wall. A few seconds passed, "What's wrong Kistine?" Suddenly the wall began to ripple and a thunderous voice echoed through the room, "Ha Ha HA- A couple of demons, just when I was getting boarded Kurama frantically scanned the enormous throne room, "who are you!?! Show your self!!" "Tell me- were you found of your small partner? "What?!" He turned around to find Hiei being surrounded by the clear substance that made up the wall. "Kur-" "Hiei!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm sooo mean aren't I? I cant finish the next chapter until pairings are decided, so let me know k? R/R ~HellKat 


End file.
